Major Romance: Naruto Youth
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: Some of the main characters in Naruto Shippuden are on a mission... and this mission involves love and even some lemons. NarutoxHinata, SakuraxSasuke, Ten-tenxRockLee, TemarixShikamaru, KibaxIno


**Hey there, everyone. This is Addict…**

**I finally got around to it!**

**Major Romance: Naruto Youth! Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, As Much As I Wish I Do**

**Thanks, so let's move on…**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Sakura's Point of View:**_

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" A voice cut through the crowded streets.

"Sakura...Wait up!" Naruto Uzumaki was sprinting towards me.

"Uh-no, not again..." I muttered.

With a loud sigh, I turned slowly to face him.

He came to a stop in front of me, panting, and said excitedly, "Sakura! Guess what?"

His blue eyes were wide and his bright blond hair was ruffled.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Naruto cut my off with another hyper rant. "I got two coupons to Ichiraku Ramen Shop! Want to go with me tonight? It's supposed to be great weather and there's a street festival and-"

I cut him off by raising my hand. "Naruto...I'd never go on a date with you."

Although I felt really awful for saying it, it was true. I never would go out with Naruto, Sasuke was my one and only. He just...hadn't realized it yet. Anyway, back to Naruto.

He looked so crushed and it just made me feel even worse.

He looked at the ground and said softly, "Oh... Okay, um...I guess that's cool. I'll, uh, I'll see you later then."

Naruto scratched his head and headed off the way he'd come.

I opened my mouth about to make some sort of apology, which I had yet to create. But by the time I had a good enough one, he was gone.

Sighing and feeling guiltier than ever, I sat down on a nearby bench. My hair was starting to grow out some and the breeze was moving it a bit.

Wait a second...there was no breeze.

I whipped my head around, mouth wide open about to scream.

I came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

My scream came out anyway, despite the fact that I was inches away from my life-long crush.

His dark eyes widened and he put a finger to my lips.

I froze in shock and my scream cut off instantly. I couldn't move at all and I wasn't sure if it was Sasuke's powers or just my natural reaction to him touching my face.

The sides of his lips twitched...was that a smile?

He pulled me into his arms and sprinted off into the soon-to-be night, carrying me bridal style.

I started hyperventilating. He was carrying me, Sasuke was carrying me.

But, I thought he didn't like me! I started feeling faint and my breathing got more and more ragged.

Sasuke immediately stopped running and looked down at me concerned. "What's wrong?"

I tried to calm myself down, before I fainted like Hinata. "Nothing...It's just...You-you're holding me..."

Realization dawned on his beautiful face and he dropped me instantly.

He backed away and said quickly, "No, Sakura. I don't like you. I was only carrying you because... Um... Because I knew I'd get us here faster than you would."

I stood up and brushed myself off. I couldn't stop myself from feeling hurt and I knew it was all over my face as I said, "But why not, Sasuke? I like you...in fact I love you! And I can run just as fast as you, if not faster! And, what the hell do you mean by here? Where is here?"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Whoa, Sakura, I never knew you cussed!" A familiar voice laughed.

I shrieked and pulled out a kunai, moving into a defensive stance. "Show yourself!" I called into the shadows.

Laughter sounded all around me, and Kiba emerged from the bushes I was threatening to kill.

He smirked at me and said, "Chill out...no need to get your tighty-whiteys in a twist."

A softer, more delicate laugh came from behind me.

I spun, only to see Hinata giggling. Ten-ten stood behind her. Shikamaru, Rock-Lee, and Ino dropped from the trees.

And then Naruto burst into the clearing, once again out of breath

_**Kiba's Point of View:**_

I gazed around the darkening clearing.

Rock-Lee stood at full attention, Ten-ten was looking at the ground, Shikamaru was leaning against a tree, Ino was twirling her hair, Sasuke was blending in with the shadows, Sakura was discreetly wiping away a tear, and Naruto was panting hard from running here too fast.

Then there was Hinata. She was, of course, shifting nervously and kept glancing over at Naruto. Her face was pink and a shy smile danced across her mouth.

I kept myself from laughing.

Right then, Lady Tsunade dropped into the clearing. "Looks like we're all here..." She said.

Then, she added in a louder voice, "Everyone, listen up!"

They all turned to look at her and she continued, with a serious look on her face, "I have a mission for all of you."

Gasps and mutters of surprise rose from the others, except Naruto which was very odd.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "This is the most important mission any ninja has ever attempted to carry out. You'll all be going on this mission together with Neji and Shino as you're co-leaders. You are to obey them as you would any other leader. Oh, and try not to fight with each other too much."

She turned to leave, but Naruto called to her, "What's the mission?"

She laughed darkly and answered, "The whole world as ninjas know it, is about to come to an end. This is not just a threat to our village, its threat to all Shinobi everywhere. Our village is still recovering. We need all our older and wiser ninjas to stay and build it back up again. Meanwhile, we need you eight to go around to all the other towns and spread the news as well as bring back reinforcements. This is much harder than it sounds. Many new enemies are just waiting for prey. Although you are some of our best Shinobi, you must be very careful. Stick together and trust each other."

The whole clearing was deadly silent as we took in the news.

I opened my mouth, "Well, then, where is Neji? Shino?"

"Good question, Kiba. We're right here." Neji's voice replied.

I spun to see them watching from some shadows.

Tsunade nodded and said, "One more thing: I need you all paired up according to abilities."

She tapped on finger against her lips as she decided who'd be partnered with who.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru will be with Ino."

I nodded, but Ino asked, "Why?"

Tsunade glared at her and snapped, "Cause Akamaru and Kiba are strong and you're not."

Ino looked taken aback, but she shut up.

Tsunade shook her head and continued with the pairing up, "Shikamaru, you'll be with Temari as soon as you find the village. You'd make a good team, what with your strategy and that fan of hers."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head.

"Rock Lee and Ten-Ten...you'll work together. Rock-Lee is still recovering but he's quite strong and Ten-Ten, you're not exactly weak."

The both looked at each other and nodded.

"Sakura and Sasuke. Trust me on this; you both make a wonderful team."

Sasuke kept on glaring and Sakura looked happy.

"Neji and Shino are obviously a pair."

"That leaves Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, you're strong and full of energy. But you're a bit too headstrong and can be impulsive at times. Hinata, I expect you to keep him in check. You are calm, quiet, and although you seem withdrawn, I know you're very smart. You also are getting to be very strong."

Naruto ran over to Hinata and said happily, "Hinata, it's great to work with you! We are so gonna kick their butts!"

He smiled at her and gave her an energetic hug.

At which Hinata, who was already looking really nervous, turned bright red and swayed a bit.

I laughed softly.

That was when Neji stepped forward and said quietly, "Ready to go?"

All attention instantly was on Shino and him.

Shino said, "Get with your partner and let's go. We don't have time to waste."

We all seemed to stop breathing as we moved to stand next to our partner.

Tension and excitement filled the clearing and we all moved anxiously filled with nervous energy.

It was night by now and we all were heading out for what may be our last mission.


End file.
